Welcome to Ninja Life
by EmoKitty1213
Summary: Bleach and Naruto interact but how? By becoming a ninja of course. Follow me and a few of my friends through this awesome humorus story wiht the naruto and bleach characters. Rated T because i feel like it
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Ninja Life

**AN: I know it's a weird title and all but still. I couldn't think of anything so I just chanced it and seen what it looked like. To me it looks great and I know it sounds weird but again I can't think of anything to start off this story. So that's the Title. If you have any good suggestions I'll gladly take them. Oh and if you are a bleach fan or twilight fan, check out my other stories ^_^. On with the story! One other thing, I do not own the naruto characters or the bleach characters. That is my disclaimer for the entire story.**

Chapter 1: Jealous Gaara.

"Hurry up already!" Isreal yelled. "I'm getting ready as fast as I can. You can't hurry these things up." I yelled back trying to dress in peace. He grumbled something. "What the did you mumble out there?" I asked opening the door. He looked at me and stared. "You look... Wow." He said looking at my outfit. I was wearing a black mini skirt, a blood red tank top and knee high boots with a cross belt. I smirked and walked into my room to grab my stuff. "Come on. Let's get going. We're going to miss our train if we don't hurry." I called across to Isreal while lugging my bow on to my back and stashing my kunai knives and shuriken in the little bag above my butt. Isreal walked out holding his stuff and his sword and bow. "Well it's your fault for taking so long. I mean how long does it take to you to get dressed anyways?" He asked walking out the door. "MOM! WE'RE LEAVING! I'LL VISIT WHEN I CAN! I LOVE YOU!" I shouted upstairs. "OK! MAKE SURE THAT YOU COME BACK ALIVE THOUGH! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE PLAN YOUR FUNERAL EARLY! LOVE YOU TOO!" My mom shouted back. I smiled and closed the door. "Come on. Let's get going." Isreal said holding his hand out. I walked passed him ignoring his outstretched hand. "What's that all about?" Isreal asked catching up to me. "Nothing. Just thought that I would walk a lone for a little bit." I replied shrugging. He huffed and walked in silence. I looked at my watch and started running. "Come on! We only have 10 minutes before the train leaves!" I shouted to Isreal. His eyes bulged out and started running as well.

When we made it the train started to take off. "Come on. Just a little more running." I panted sprinting to the train. I jumped on the back and held my hand out for Isreal. "Can't... make...it. Go... on...without...me." He panted. I sighed and used a jutsu to transport him on the train. "You owe me one." I said and walked into our compartment. It was a little bit before he walked into the room with me. "You should have just on without me. I would have caught the next train that was heading to Konoha." He said and plopped on the seat across from me. "What kind of friend would I have been if I left you to catch the next train?" I asked nibbling on my candy. He grumbled and huffed. I laughed and flipped on my stomach. The door to our compartment opened and a huge shadow was casted. Isreal shrank back in his seat and I stared at the huge guy that was standing in the door way. "Uhhhh can I help you?" I asked sitting up and crossing my legs. "I was just looking for somewhere to sit. You don't mind do you?" He asked. Isreal was shaking his head furiously telling me no and that he might kill us. "Sure. Not a problem." I said smirking at Isreal. He glared back at me then looked away. "You can sit next to me. The baby over there wouldn't like it if you sat next to him." I said patting the space next to me. "Oh and what is your name stranger?" I asked as he sat down. "Kenpachi. Kenpachi Zaraki." Kenpachi said. "Ah. I'm Rose and that is the big baby Isreal." I introduced both of us. "I'm capable of talking you know." Isreal said not looking at me. "Yeah yeah yeah. I thought you weren't going to say anything so I said something for you. It's a fair trade." I shrugged. Kenpachi leaned back and closed his eye. Just then, a little girl walked. "KENNY!" The girl said and leaped onto his lap. "Ah yes. This is my companion Yachiru." Kenpachi said looking down at the girl with pink hair. "Hi!" Yachiru said jumping up slightly. "Well she certainly is a little hyper isn't she?" I laughed "Yeah. A little too hyper sometimes." Kenny grumbled. I giggled and reached into my bag to find my iPod. "If y'all don't mind, I'm gonna listen to music and relax a little bit before we reach Konoha." I said and laid back against the wall facing Kenpachi. I closed my eyes and let the music sooth me. I started to sing without realizing it. "In a crooked little town they were lost and never found fallen leaves fallen leaves fallen leaves on the ground. Run away before you drown or the streets will beat you down fallen leaves fallen leaves fallen leaves on the ground." I murmured quietly like I normally would but it would appear that I was singing a little louder than I thought. I cracked open an eye as I heard people clapping. I blushed when I seen about twenty different people standing at our door staring at me and smiling while clapping. I pulled out an ear bud. "Please tell me that you did something and they're just distracted by what I'm wearing." I whispered to Isreal. "Nope. That's all for you. You sang a little too loud and attracted peoples attention and then it led to this. So sorry." Isreal whispered back looking at before blushing and looking away. _Great just great. Now what do I do? People are going to wonder why I'm going to Konoha with all of my stuff._"Ok peoplthat's enough. Let the gril rest. She has to rest so that she can achive her dream of becoming a ninja. Now scram." Kenpachi said standing up slightly. They scattered like cockroches when the light turned on. I sighed and returned to my previous position. "You know I wonder why you don't go for a music career. You would be amazing in that type of thing. I think it would better than becoming a ninja." Kenpachi said turning to me. "What? Are you doubting my skills? Because if you are, I will prove you wrong. I swore to my friends that I would become a ninja for not just me but for them too. I am not going back on my word. I have done a lot of training to quit. I am not going to let those efforts go to waste." I growled glaring at him. "I would like for you to prove that you are going to be a great ninja. At the next stop show me what you got." He challenged me. "You're on. I'll make sure to make it to the point where you have scars for the rest of your life. I don't take it easy on my oppnets." I replied. He grinned at me. "You're so on." He chuckled. "Wait wait wait. Are you sure you want to do this? I mean seriously. You can die. I can tell he's not going to take it easy on you. Please back out now before you die." Isreal pleaded. I turned my glare on Isreal. "Are you saying that I should just back down from a challenge? You are sooooo weak. I know you're just coming to follow me. I swear. If you think you can become a ninja, you'll be the next one I go after after Ken over there. Think I should back down now?" I hissed. "Ok ok ok. I'm sorry. I will be a ninja. Just please don't die when we stop again. Alright?" Isreal said looking away from my gaze. I snorted and returned to listening to my music. That'll teach Isreal to tell me different than what I believe. For the rest of our trip through the sand village **(AN: that's where we lived.) **Isreal never said a word to me in fear of me bursting out like I did. Ha. Serves him right. I kept going through my battle plan thinking of a good way to prove myself that I will make a good ninja. I was jolted out of my thoughts by a rough voice. "Ok girly. Time for you to prove to me that you'll make a good ninja. If I beat you, you join me and Yachiru on our journey." Kenpachi said walking out of the compartment of the train. "Ok but if I win you must become a ninja with us." I said walking out after him. Isreal trugged behind us. When we reached a big enough space, I got into a ninja fighting stance ready for him to attack. "What's going on?" I heard people ask another person. "Come on Kenny. Show me what you're made of!" I said grabbing a demon wind shuriken."As you wish little girl." Ken said and came at me with his sword unseathed. I dodged and threw the shuriken. "Wow you do well. But I heard that you have to do some jutsus as well. Not just things with weapons. Show me those." Kenny said holding his bleeding arm. "As you wish Kenny." I said and made the hand signs for the shadow clone justu. "Shadow clone justsu!" Some one said. I had about twenty or thirty others of me. "You give up yet Kenny?" I asked catching my shuiken and trading it for a kunai kinfe. "If you can hit me with that puny thing then I'll give up." Kenny replied pointing his sword at me. I smirked and started to run towards him. He dodged ten kunais and got hit with two. "HA! I win now you have to become a ninja." I said laughing. I undid the justsu and collected my kunais. Kenny sighed and mumbled something about having to start to study and being to old to be a ninja. "Come on you two. We have to go the train that's about to leave in twenty minutes. It'll take us ten to get there leaving ten to find a place to sit." Isreal called over lugging all of our stuff with him. "Right. Come on." I called over my shoulder already heading to grab my bow. "I will admit you are good with weapons and jutsus. How did you come to be so good?" Kenny asked as he caught up to us. "Training. That's how I got so good. Trust me. Training hard everyday of my life and studying is the answer to becoming a ninja." I smiled. "Hey Rose, are we supposed to be me-" Isreal started to say. "GARRA!" I interrupted him and threw my arms around his body hugging the life out of him. "Rose...can't...breathe..." Gaara panted out. "Sorry." I said and let go of him blushing. "So we are traveling with those three? Is there going to even be enough room in the room to place them?" Isreal asked. "Of course you idiot. There's always room in the compartments." Temari said. "Hey Temari. Hey Kankuro. Nice to see you guys again and it's really nice to see you again Gaara. It's been a while has it not?" I asked. "It has been. Sorry I haven't seen you in a while. I've been training like crazy." Gaara said rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh well that's what I've been doing too. I guess all of us are going toi become ninja then." I grinned hugging Gaara again only not too tight like before. "And who are those people behind you?" Gaara asked wrapping his arm prtectivly around my waist when I let go of him. "Oh that's Isreal and Kenpachi and the little pink haired girl is Yachiru." I said pointing to each one. "Sup?" Isreal said crossing his arms across his chest. "Isreal, Kenny, Yachiru this is Gaara, Kankuro and Temari. They are the very first people I met." I finished. "By the way you didn't say to me Kankuro. Temari." I scolded playfully. "Sorry Rose. Just thought we would let you guys finish up your conversation." Kankuro said coming over and giving me a hug. "You're forgiven Kankuro." I laughed. "I'm sorry too. I was being nice this time and let Gaara have the first hug." Temari said coming and taking Kankuros place hugging me. I smiled and hugge her back tighter than the others. "I'm glad I can hug you as tightly as I want and not worry about you getting hurt. That's the best thing about you other than the fact that you help me fend off people I don't want near me." I giggled. She laughed at me like normal when I made realizations like that. We pulled apart and I cracked my knuckles. "Shall we board the train now?" I asked turning to Gaara. "Yeah we should be it takes off." He replied picking up his belongings. I smiled gently at him and picked my own things up. We walked onto the train and picked the biggest compartment there was. "Surprise surprise. The blondie was right." Kenpachi said. "Ken that's not funny. Temari is like my sister to me so no making fun of her." I said scowling at him. "I was just joking. Jeez. Why do you have to be so protective of other people?" He grumbled and plopped down beside Isreal glaring at Gaara while doing the two things. "Because I am now stop galring at Gaara." I replied putting my bow with my bags on the shelf above us sitting inbewteen Temari and Gaara. Both Isreal and Kenpachi glared at him. I sighed and leaned back closing my eyes. "Will you please stop that? Gaara is a nice person." I growled galring at them. They flinched and looked out the window not daring to look back. "How do you do that? I mean one minute they're glaring and the next they're staring out the window. How?" Temari whispered to me. "Just takes time to develope. It took a month to prefect though." I whispered back closing my eyes in thought. "Nice." She said under her breath. I felt something get stuck into my hand. I opened my eyes and looked at my right hand. There was a peice of paper there. I pulled it open and started reading.

_You are seriously incredible. How do you do that? I wonder about you sometimes though. You seem to be a little unstable._

_Kankuro_

**Oh gee thanks Kankuro. You're so nice. I wonder about you too. BUT never EVER call me unstable. I might have to hurt you.**

**Rose**

He looked at me like he expected me to glare at him too. I jsut smiled gently at him and shook my head. He sighed and looked relieved. It wasn't long before another paper was shoved in my hand. I pulled it close to me and read it also.

_You got more amazing than the last time I seen you. I keep getting this feeling in my chest everytime I hear your name or hear your voice and when I'm next to you I want to hold you and not let go. When I saw you with those two guys, I wanted to rip you from their sight. Also I was missing you to the point where I thought I was going to die without seeing you again. Please tell me what this means. I'm dieing to know. _

_Gaara_

**Well Gaara I think it means you love me. I love you too but I also love a lot of other people as well. I'll let you know who I choose. Trust me. I have a feeling that you will be the one I choose.**

**Rose 3**

He looked at me with a look that was pleading me to choose him. I sent him a look that said I'll see what happens. I have a feeling it'll be you. An hour, I fell asleep and felll against Gaara's shoulder.

**AN: sooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated my twilight or bleach stories in a while. im trying to do it it's just been hard. anyways. Review.**


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to Konoha

Chapter 2: Welcome to Konoha

"Rose wake up." The soft voice of Gaara wafted into my dream. "Five more minutes." I mumbled and made a move to flip over only to land on the floor. I groaned and sat up. "About time you woke up. We're in Konoha." Isreal said grabbing his bags from the shelf. I stood up and grabbed everything I owned. We walked off of the train and I slumped against the side. "Don't tell me you went on another 20 day no sleep thing of yours." Isreal grumbled. "And if I *yawn* did?" I asked trying to keep my eyes open. "You are going to be in a whole world of hurt." He hissed. I did my best to roll my eyes but I slumped against Gaara before I could do anything. "I'll carry her. Kankuro Temari, take her stuff. She can stay with us." I heard Gaara say before falling into blackness.

*Ten hours later*

"I will not allow you keep her from me! She will be staying with me!" Someone shouted. "Oh will you give it a rest? We are not going to let you take her. Gaara wants her to stay and she will stay. Knowing her, she'll stay no matter what so you might as well just give it up." Another person said clamly. There was a loud crash and a lot of yelling. I got up and walked out. "Will you just shut up? Can't you see that I'm trying to sleep?" I growled walking into the kitchen. "Sorry. Your friend here wants you to go back with him." Temari said sitting next to me. "Seriously Isreal? How long have you guys been at this?" I asked yawning. "Well 5 hours. You only heard half of what went down. You won't remember the whole story if we tell you now so it's going to have to wait." Kankuro said placing a cup of coffee infront of me. "Good point." I murmured already starting to fall asleep again. "You really need to stop staying up twenty days without sleep." Kankuro murmured placing me in his lap. "So I've been told." I mumbled laying my head on his chest starting to close my eyes. "WAIT! Rose. Please come back with me. Please." Isreal begged. "Not a chance." I whispered and fell asleep on Kankuro.

*Five hours later*

"You're lucky we were able to hold him off. He was about to burst into the room and snatch her. You might want to keep an eye on her. Before you know it she'll be in his care again Gaara." Temari was saying. "I see that now. Thank you Temari. Kankuro. You kept her safe when I was out. Be sure to let me do it again. And another thing. Never touch her like that again Kankuro. It took all I had not to rip your arms off." Gaara's voice rang out making the pillow I was laying on viberate. Wait a minute. I opened my eyes and lifted my head. "Gaara." I whispered touching his cheek lightly. "I was wondering when you would come around again. Temari told me what happened and what you said when you came around the first time." Gaara said placing his hand on mine that was touching his cheek. I smiled and laid my head back on his chest. "You're comfy you know that?" I mumbled yawning. He chuckled. **(AN: i know Gaara wouldn't act like this but I want him to be nice for once. You know all lovey and what not. This is MY Gaara. I love him. if only the people who made naruto would make him nice every once in a while you know?) **I sighed hearing his happiness once more. "You were always so happy with me around. I felt bad when we moved farther away from you. I wanted to come see you but my mom said no." I said forcing myself to stay up. "If you want to go back to sleep you can." Gaara whispered in my ear making me shiver. "No. I need to see you. I've been too long without you." I replied looking at him again. He smiled at me and stroked my hair. I sighed and leaned into him more. "Did you really miss me that much that you won't go back to bed?" Gaara asked holding me closer. "Not my fault." I replied sighing happily. He laughed quietly. I always loved the sound of him laughing. "You're a sucker for guys like him." Temari said laughing. "It's not just guys like him. There are others but not here so you don't have to worry." I said looking at her. She smiled at me and patted Gaara's arm then left. "Well I'm off to bed as well." Kankuro said yawning and standing up then leaving. I giggled. "What?" Gaara asked. "Nothing. I was just thinking of what we could do now that we are alone." I answered looking innocently at him. "You mean something like this?" He said flipping us so I was on my back and then he climbed over me hovering on his hands. He kissed me long and deep. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. "HA! I knew it!" Temari shouted. Gaara looked up and glared at her. She smiled knowingly. "You love each other." She stated staring at us. "And so what if we do? You got a problem with that?" I asked tilting my head back to look at her. "No. I think it's about time that you two showed something to each other though." She replied leaning on the wall. "I knew Gaara loved me. He was so obvious about it." I said giggling. I looked back at Gaara to see him blushing. "Well what about you? I could read you like a book when you were around Gaara." Temari asked. "Well I wasn't so obvious with him now was I?" I asked smiling. "Leave Temari. We were in the middle of something you know." Gaara said glaring at her again. She giggled and walked out of the room. "She's annoying. Sometimes I wonder why I live with her." Gaara grumbled. I pulled his head back down to mine. "Don't worry about her at the moment. I'm the one that needs your attention." I murmured kissing him lightly and pulling back. "You're right. Like usual." He murmured kissing me again. I smiled and pulled him to the side of me snuggling into his chest. "You've always liked to cuddle." He whispered pulling me closer to him. I sighed and closed my eyes. "Rest my beautiful Rose. I'll be here in the morning. I won't leave." Gaara said in a way that made me start to fall asleep.

*The next day*

"Let me see her!" Isreal's voice rang out. "Are you sure you want to mess with me?" Gaara's voice rang out making my pillow viberate. I giggled. "Oh. You're up. Did I wake you?" Gaara asked sounding a little worried. "No. That oaf did." I replied pointing over to Isreal. Gaara sighed in relife. Temari and Kankuro were standing infront of me like body guards blocking me from Isreal's sight. "Isreal just go. We'll see each other enough when we get our groups at the academy." I said. There was a loud thud. "Do I want to know?" I asked sitting up. "He fainted is all. We'll get him back to his house." Kankuro replied draping Isreal over his shoulder. I nodded and went into the kitchen. Gaara walked in behind me. "You know you fell alseep before I could ask you something." Gaara said wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. "I'm sorry. What did you want to ask me?" I asked getting a cup of coffee. "I was going to ask you to be my girl." Gaara said. I turned around and planted a deep hard kiss on him. "Is that a yes you will?" He asked pulling back. "Yes Gaara. God I love you." I replied hugging him tightly. "Good." He whispered hugging me back. I blushed when I realized that he was shirtless. "Something the matter love?" Gaara asked feeling the heat coming off of my cheek. "You're shirtless." I breathed pulling back and staring at his bare chest. He chuckled looking at me looking at him. "Enjoying the view?" He whispered in my ear making me shiver. I nodded just taking in the sight of him. "I hate to ruin this moment but we have to get to the academy. Today is the day we get inducted as Leaf Villiage Ninja." Temari said lugging her fan on her back. Gaara let go of me and sighed. "The next time you have a nice moment, I'm going to so ruin it." I said walking to where my stuff was. "That's not fair! I had to or we would have had to wait until tomorrow to get inducted." Temari shouted staring at me like I was nuts. "Well then I would have to wait until something important came up to ruin your moment. You never ruin a moment unless you want payback from the other person." I replied grabbing a pair of baggy shorts and a tank top. "Don't keep us waiting too long. I want to see what you're wearing. I might be able to help you construct it to look better." Temari yelled through the bathroom door. "Whatever Temari. I'm not letting you touch my clothes or anything on me." I yelled back stripping of my clothes and changing. "Hey Gaara. Can you slide my brush and makeup case under the door pwease?" I asked looking at the haystack called my hair. "No problem." He replied. There was some shuffling and then my brush with my makeup case slide under the door. "Thanks!" I called. "Welcome." He called back. I brushed my hair and put it up in a pony tail with my bangs hanging in front. I opened my makeup case and took out my contacts. **(AN: yes i wear glasses. it sucks that i don't actually have contacts to wear though.) **I put them in then put on a little eye liner with some eye shadow and a little lip gloss. "Temari. Do me a favor and cover Gaara's eyes. I want this to be a surprise for him." I shouted at Temari. "No problem." She shouted back. There was a little bit of arguing before she said it was ok to come out. I cracked the door and seen Gaara frowning with Temari's hands over his eyes. I walked out and grinned. "Alright you can uncover his eyes." I said. She removed her hands from Gaara's eyes. He was a little dazed but then his eyes focused and he almost got a nose bleed. **(AN: if only I was actually that hot in real life XD) **"You look amazing Rose. When did you... I mean... Wow." Gaara stuttered. I smirked and walked over to him. "All in good time my friend. All in good time." I murmured pushing him into the bathroom. "Man it's good to have you back. I missed you. The way you make Gaara get so nervous is hilarious. How do you do it?" Temari laughed. "Easy. I just use what I know he likes about me against him and make him fall just like that." I replied giggling a little bit. "Hey what's so funny in here?" Kankuro asked walking through the door. "You missed it. Gaara nearly got a nosebleed just from looking at Rose here. It was really something to see." Temari replied still laughing a little bit. Kankuro looked at me and you could see that he was drooling a little bit. "Don't let Gaara see you like that. He'll kill you for sure." I whispered in his ear wiping the drool away. He jolted up blinking. The door opened seconds later. I turned to look at Gaara and almost fainted. "Well look who can be all sexy." Temari whistled. I glared at her. "Touchy." She chuckled walking out of the room. "Dang Gaara. If we weren't going out right now, I probably would have ran from the room into another room squealing like a teenager with a crush." I said walking over to him. "Well that makes two of us. Although it would be more like me day dreaming of having you." Gaara agreed kissing me lightly. I sighed and wrapped my arms arms around his neck. "You two are easily distracted by each other." Kankuro said trying hard not to show his jealousy. "You're just jealous because Gaara can make black pants and a black shirt with a skull on it look sexy. Not to mention the bracelets and the necklace he has on to make it look more sexy than just the clothes." I retorted smiling at Gaara. Gaara blushed while Kankuro grumbled. "Hurry up you three. We have to get goling." Temari shouted at the front door. I reluctently let go of Gaara and walked over to where all of my ninja gear was at. "We're coming Temari. Hold your horses there. No need to get all angry at us." Kankuro shouted back. The four of us walked out of the house and on our way to the academy.

"Naruto!" We heard someone shout. We stopped walking and turned towards the direction the voice came from. Out of nowhere, a body slammed into mine sending us both flying. "Ow." I groaned sitting up and inspecting the damage."I'm sorry. Are you alright?" The boy who slammed into me asked. "Yeah I'll be fine." I replied. "Rose are you alright?" Gaara asked running over to me and helping me up. "I'm fine Gaara. Nothing to worry about. Just a few scratches." I answered halting his searching hands. He looked at me. His aquamarine eyes looking worriedly in mine. I stroked his cheek to soothe him. "Nice job you idiot. I'm sorry for his behaviour. And you guys are?" A girl with pink hair said. I had to cough a couple of times just to hide the laughs I was trying to hide. "I'm Rose Ichimaru." I said holding onto Gaara's hand to keep him calm. "I'm Temari." Temari said next. "I'm Kankuro." Kankuro said in a strangled voice no doubt trying to hide his laughter. "And this is Gaara." I said for Gaara after he made no move to say his name. "I'm Sakura Haruno and the idiot still on the ground is Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura said pointing to the boy who ran into me. "Ah. I see." I murmured. Gaara tensed a little when he looked at Naruto. "It's alright Gaara. I'm not bleeding. Nothing's broken. Just a bruise and a dfew scratches is all I have. No need to worry." I soothed stroking his hand to try and calm him down again. "You're right. I guess I should stop fussing over you." He whispered stroking my cheek lightly. "Oh now I remeber. You're the sand academy students coming to get inducted into the Leaf academy. So sorry I didn't notice earlier." Sakura said bowing a little. I shook my head and started walking again with the others following. "Did you see that Rose girl? She's hot." I heard Naruto whisper to Sakura. "Don't let that Gaara guy hear you. He might kill you. It looks like they are together." Sakura whispered back starting to follow us. "I will never know how you manage to get him to calm down. No matter how hard we try, he will not calm down for us. I envy you." Temari said shaking her head from side to side. "It takes practice Temari. It's easier when you love the person." I replied grinning. "Sakura! Naruto! There you are. Kakashi sensei is looking for the three of us. He said something about getting new team mates." A boy called to Sakura and Naruto that was walking behind us. "Sorry Sasuke. Naruto ran into that poor girl right there and we got held up a little bit." Sakura said no doubt pointing to me. "Ah so this is the famous Sasuke Uchiha all the girls are falling over. I don't see what's so speacial about you." I said looking at him from head to toe. **(AN: sorry all Sasuke fangirls. i just had to put that. i'm also a fangirl so don't feel so bad. XD) **"Finally! A girl who doesn't fall head over heels for me at the first glance!" Sasuke shouted hugging me. Gaara growled and was about to jump when Temari held him in his palce. "It's alright Gaara. He's not hurting her nor is he making a move on her." Temari whispered attempting to calm him down. "Uhhh Sasuke? You might want to let go of me before you die. Gaara doesn't like any guys touching me unless it's my own family." I whispered. "Oh sorry. I kinda got a little too happy there." Sasuke said letting go of me and rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Temari. Let go of Gaara." I commanded. She looked a little uncertain. "Don't worry. I got him." I reassured her. She let go of him and I placed my hand in his. The tension in his shoulders disappeard. Temari shook her head to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. "Wow. You really do have the magic touch." She whispered shaking her head again. "Well we have to get going. See you around guys." I shouted and started walking with my brother sister and lover. "Wait! I didn't get your name!" Sasuke shouted. "You'll find out soon enough!" I shouted back.

When we reached the academy, a tanned guy greeted us. "You must be the sand ninja." He said. "Yup. I'm Rose. That's Temari, Kankuro and Gaara." I replied pointing to each one as I said a name. "Right. I am Iruka. I will be leading you to your new group. Now there are a good amount of people in each group. Are you able to get along with other kids?" Iruka sensei asked. "Yes. Gaara will be fine as long as he is with me." I answered. "Right. This way." He said and led us into the building. "Wait here and your group plus your sensei will be in here in a few minutes." Iruka sensei said and left. "I sure hope I'm not with the person that wears all green and has a student that looks just like him." Kankuro said sitting on a desk. "Agreed." Temari said sitting next to him. I laid out on the nearest desk and Gaara sat behind it stroking my hand. I let my head roll to the side he was at. "How is it you are able to make me so tamed when I'm at me worst?" Gaara asked kissing my hand. "Dunno." I admitted stroking his cheek. The door opened and we all looked at it. The first thing we seen what something green. Kankuro, Temari, Gaara and I all groaned quietly then two teams walked fully into the room. "I'm Gai. And you are my new pupils." The green bean of a guy said. "I'm sure two of us are but the other two are with the other team." I said trying so hard not to laugh. "Ah that's where I come in. I am Kakashi Hatake." The guy with his face half covered said. "It's it's it's you!" I yelled pointing at the one with blonde hair. "What on earth are you do here Dei?" I asked jumping up and hiding behind Gaara. "I should ask you the same thing Rose!" Deidara said hiding behind Kakahsi. "You two know each other?" Gaara asked. "Yup. HE'S MY STALKER!" I replied shouting at the end. "I AM NOT A STALKER!" Dei shouted back defiently. "Yeah yeah yeah. Keep telling yourself that you stalker with blonde hair." I grumbled not coming out from behind Gaara. "Well then this is going to be interesting because you Rose and you Gaara are on my team." Kakashi chuckled. "WHAT?" Dei and I shouted at the same time. "Then that means..." Kankuro and Temari said at the same time trailing off. "Now introduce yourselves to your new team mates." Gai said to his students. "I am Rock Lee." The green bean child said. "I'm Neji Hyuga." The one with his hair tied back said. "I'm Tenten." The only girl in the group said. "And I'm Choji Akamichi." The one eating said. "Hello all. I'm Temari and this black slump is Kankuro." Temari said. "Who are you calling a black slump? Just because I slouch and wear all black doesn't me I'm a black slump!" Kankuro grumbled. "Now for my team." Kakashi said. "You already know the four of us. So there's point in trying to say our names." Sasuke said. "Sorry I'm late Kakshi sensei. I got a little held up." The just coming said. "Ah good. Then you can tell your name to your new team mates." Kakashi sensei said. "Right. I'm Kiba Inuzuka." The boy said. There was a little bark. "Oh and this is Akamaru." Kiba said pulling a puppy out of his pocket. "AWWWWW!" I shouted coming out from behind Gaara. "Can I pet him?" I asked hopefully. "Sure." Kiba replied. I walked up to Kiba and petted the cute little puppy. "He's just so adorable. I wish my dog was this adorable." I squealed. "You have a dog?" Kiba asked. "Yeah. He's living with my mom back in the village hidden in the sand." I replied scratching behind Akamaru's ear. I heard Gaara huff. "I still love you Gaara." I said tilting my head back to smile at him and blow him a kiss. "Well welcome to Konoha." Kakashi and Gai sensei said. Gai's team along with Kankuro and Temari left. "Now we can get down to business with our team." Kakashi murmured pulling out a book. Gaara and I looked at him a WTF look. This was now going to be my new team forever.

**AN: TA-DA! there's chapter 2. sorry if it kinda sucks. you know the drill**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**

**Review!**

**IDK if that's aligned or not XD anyways. if you have any sugesstions to the next chapter, please feel free to let them loose! ^_^**


	3. AN of AWESOMENESS

HEY PEEPS!

I'm back. Sorry I have not updated in AGES! I've had so much going on in my life. School started up and Like I've had so many ideas that I just can't think straight! I will be posting more anime stuffs and book related stuffs compared to twilight but I will update my twilight stories as I see fit. Manly 'cause I lost everything I had for them TT_TT that's the depressing part. OH WELL! Enjoy what I post give me feedback and yes I will be making Yaois, some hentais, NO YURIS. I'll take requests on stories and characters and hope to get plenty of reviews. I will also space out my typing which I didn't do in the past. Sorry if I gave you a migraine! Anyways… there will be many German stuffs in these stories as I am taking German in high school. Ciao! (Reviews are greatly appreciated)


End file.
